The Suffering: Love vs Darkness
by Artisan Monkey
Summary: Otto must fend of the evil creatures of Carnate and escape. Appearence by MK's Kano. Rated for Violence, Language and mention of blood.
1. The Cataclysm

The Suffering: Love v.s Darkness

Chapter 1: The Cataclysm

Abbot State Penetentary. Owned by the Maryland D.O.C and located on Carnate Island. It is also home to the Atlantic coast's most dangerous criminals. Carnate is known for its strange history. Abbot was once a World War Two fort and there is an old Victorian mansion that was once a mental asylum. Many think Carnate is safe, but it isn't. Soon everyone will expierience the pain that the many who have been unfortunate enough to come in contact with Carnate, had to endure.

S-Block, 7:15 P.M.

Otto layed in his bed staring at the ceiling. He was convicted for a gun crime which he didn't comit. He entered the resturaunt where the crime had been comitted, right after the shooting. He picked up the gun that was used, the police arrived, they found his finger prints on the gun, and was sentenced to ten years in prison. Now he is known as Inmate 190990. Before prison, Otto had a great life. A lovely girlfriend named Brittany, great house and so forth.

Otto got out of his bed and walked over to his sink. Above it was a picture of his girlfriend, completely naked. Written on it was "Love Brittany". He would stare at it for three minutes straight every day. "Hey Otto. Stop looking at that picture of yours and get over here mate," yelled a fellow inmate. Otto snapped out of his trance and walked over to his cell door. He looked at the man in the cell across from his. His name was Kano, just another gang leader, except for one thing...his eye. It was made of metal. He claims that someone shot him in the eye and had a chinese inplant surgeon give him a new one. Otto had became friends with Kano, even though he was scum. "What is it now Kano," asked Otto.

"Did ya hear? Some man named Torque arrived," Kano said, "Heard he killed his wife and two kids,".

"Its just a bunch of talk," replied Otto.

"Whatever you say mate,".

Their conversation was cut short by a sudden shaking of the Earth. Many inmates were screaming, begging the corrections officers to let them out. After about two minutes the Earthqauke stopped. Everything was dark and silent. Then the screaming started again. One of the inmates in S-Block was saying that something was in his cell and then screamed. Otto was in panic. He didn't know what was going on. Just as he was about to call out for help, Kano's cell door fell down. "Haha! Sorry Otto, but it seems ya have no matter of escape at all,". He then ran off. Otto wasn't suprised that Kano would just leave him. He had to get out of his cell. Suddenly something sliced his cell door in half. He didn't get to see what it was. Before venturing out of his cell, he grabbed his shoes and his picture of Brittany.


	2. Writings on the Wall

The Suffering: Love v.s Darkness

Chapter 2: Writings on the Wall

The door to exit S-Block was locked. Otto was trapped. He was already about to lose hope, when he saw something written on the wall. It said "Horace will help". Suddenly there was a flash and the door fell down. "What the hell," Otto said. It didn't matter. He was trapped no more. Running down the hall, he heard gun shots. As he got near the end they stopped. To his left was a dead end, but to his right he saw the dead body of a corrections officer. Is his hand was a revolver. Otto then saw some more writing on the wall. "Best defense" it said. Otto walked over to the body and took the revolver. He had a creepy feeling that someone or something was helping him.

Otto walked into the nearby office. On the desk was a flashlight, a couple of batteries and a bottle of Xibonium pain killer pills. There was also a note that said "Take them". Otto did as the note said. Just as he was about to leave the radio on the desk switched on. The voice of an officer sounded. "Hello. Is anyone there? This is officer Sanders. Is anyone there? I don't...HOLY SHIT,". Gun fire sounded, then stopped. "Whew. That was a close one. I have no idea what that thing is, but ACK,". The radio then switched off. Otto knew that he shouldn't be standing around. He quickly ran down the hall and into the prison's kitchen. Both chefs were dead. Written on the wall this time was "They are what you eat". Otto didn't know what it ment, but he saw a bowl of soup on the counter. He slowly approuched it. It looked normal. He picked it up and slurped up some of the broth. He then swished it around in his mouth. Something round was in it. Spitting it out he saw that it was an eyeball. Scared half to death, he dropped the bowl and ran.

After running aimlessly for at least five minutes, Otto stopped, sat down and took a breather. On the wall right across from him was written "Comfort can be found even in a photo". Otto then took out his picture of Brittany. Seeing her beautiful face and naked body did bring him comfort, but it didn't last for long. He started to hear a noise, that sounded like a piece of metal scratching another piece of metal. Something else was inscribed on the wall. It said "Blades v.s Gun. Who will win".

Then from out of nowhere came a strange looking creature. It had swords for hands and feet. It sort of looked like a marrienet puppet. Otto quickly pulled out his revolver and pointed it at the creature. As it approuched, the creature scraped one of its blades on the floor. Then it lept forward at Otto. Otto pulled the trigger and shot the creature in the head. Its head exploded and blood splattered everywhere, even on Otto. Otto couldn't believe it. He saw something impossible. "Its a nightmare. It has to be," he told himself. Suddenly he heard a disturbing voice. "No...it...isn't," is what it said. Otto saw no one. He now knew that he had to escape Carnate. It was the last place he'd want to be at. There was another office nearby. Seaching it he found a map of Carnate. On it he saw the place he had to get to. That place was the docks.


	3. The Teacher in Health Class was right

The Suffering: Love v.s Darkness

Chapter 3: The Teacher in Health Class was right.

Otto kicked open a door to the outside. He was in the recreational area, a place where inmates could play sports or just hang out. Most of the area was on fire. Bodies of inmates and officers were everywhere. Most of them were covered in injection needles, while others were torn to pieces. Otto decided to look for survivors before moving on. "Hello! Anyone there," he yelled.

Since no one answered, he continued on. He accidentlly slipped on a puddle of water, but it didn't feel normal. Otto got up and took a look at the puddle. The water seemed to be alive. Suddenly something jumped out of the puddle and attacked Otto. Otto shot the thing before it could strike. The creature looked more bizzar than the last one. It was small with burnt brown skin, and needles sticking out of its back and eyes. Then another jumped out of the puddle, but this time it got to Otto. It stabbed a needle into his neck. He screamed out in pain. His vision was becoming blury, but he could still see. He pulled out his gun and shot the little creature.

Otto layed on the ground until the effect wore off. He was now ready to go. Passing by a garbage can, he noticed a shotgun and some molotov cocktails. Written on the garbage can was "Final advice: Take them". Otto did as it said and then made his way onto the base ball field. On it were three puddles. Otto readied his shotgun and waited. All at the same time, one drug creature came out of each puddle. Otto quickly shot one, but while he did another threw a needle at him. He dodged it and shot the last two.

"Hey! Up here,".

Up on the wall was an inmate. "Boy am I gald to see another survivor," he yelled. Unknown to him a bladed creature was sneaking up on him. "Watch out," yelled Otto, but it was too late. The creature decapitated the inmated. Then the creature turned its attenion to Otto. "Oh shit," he told himself. He pointed his shotgun at the creature. As was about to shoot, a drug creature jumped on the bladed one and injected it. The bladed one stummbled around and then fell. Otto looked at the druggy, then shot it. "So they kill their own," he said. This was a good advantage for Otto. He then took out his map of Carnate to see where to go now. Looking around he found a part of the fence knocked down and it was the way towards the docks.

Note: I do know what the creature's names are, I own the game, but this is from Otto's perspective.


	4. Over the river and throught the woods

The Suffering: Love v.s Darkness

Chapter 4: Over the river and through the woods.

The forest was both dark and quiet as Otto travelled through. It was the quickest way to the docks. He was armed with a shotgun and five molotovs, ready for anything. Suddenly the silence was interuppted by gun fire. "Take that you ugly piece of crap," someone shouted out. Otto ran towards the noise. To his surprise the man you was yelling was Kano. He had just killed a giant creature with a bunch of guns attached to its back. "Otto you old salt! You're alive," Kano said happily.

"Its good to see you too Kano," replied Otto

"Otto, I've seen some foul things in my life as a gang lord, but these things are the worst," explained Kano.

"How many have you seen,".

"Well I've seen one with swords, one that looks like a drug addict, and this big fella,".

Once again like before, their conversation was cut short. This time by two bladed creatures. "You get the one on the right," said Kano. One jumped at Kano, but he ducked and shot it in the gut. The other ran over to Otto and slashed him in the arm. He cried out in pain. Kano quickly turned to the other creature and shot. Otto then remembered he had some pain killer pills in his pocket. After taking one he felt better. "You gotta be faster mate," said Kano.

"Thanks alot," said Otto ungratefully

As they walked on, Otto looked at his picture of Brittany. His love for her was helping him get through this ordeal. "Okay Kano, this is the plan...get to the docks. Can you remember that," he explained.

"Otto, I'm a criminal, not stupid," Kano replied.

Otto chuckled a bit, then took another look at his map. They were close to the town, which was close to the docks. "So this girl of ya's...is she nice," asked Kano.

"Oh yes she is. She gave me this picture to remember her while I was in prison. I don't know why it had to be a naked photo," said Otto

"Well I kinda have my own woman. Its a...rocky relationship. Ya see she is in the military and well I'm scum," Kano explained

"I can see why its rocky,".

"I bet ya can mate,".

Suddenly Otto could smell smoke. Kano could too. They started to follow the smell. Once they got out of the forest they saw the town...burning.


	5. Escape

The Suffering: Love v.s Darkness

Chapter 5: Escape

The village was engulfed in flames. Many buildings, including the small store, had been burnt to the ground. "This is great Otto! We're almost to the docks," Kano said. Otto could tell he was eager to get to safety. "Yeah, but first lets look for survivers," he said. The two split up. The smoke was so thick they could barely see. Bodies of offricers and their families layed everywhere. Otto was about to call of the search, when he heard a scream. He saw a hispanic woman and two little girls being chased by a bladed creature. Otto's shotgun was out of ammo. He was about to throw the last molotov he had, but he didn't want to take the risk of killing the woman and her daughters.

Otto was running out of time. The creature was getting closer to the woman and her daughters, Kano was nowhere to be found and he was out of ammo. He had one last option. He ran in front of the creature and punched it in the gut. No use. The creature slashed at him, but he was able to dodge it. The creature tried again. This time Otto grabbed its arm and stabbed its blade into its chest. It ran around screeching in pain and accidentally ran into the fire. Otto then turned to the woman. She was shaking violently. "Please don't hurt us," she pleaded.

"I'm here to help," Otto told her.

"Oh...I'm sorry. My name is Countenswala Hernandez,".

"Otto, but enough talk we must get going,".

Kano then ran into the area. "What I miss," he asked. Otto just walked on. Countenswala, her daughters and Kano followed. As they reached the path to the docks, Countenswala stopped. "I just remembered...my husband. He might be still alive and come to look for us," she explained.

"Leave him a note, telling him that you're ok. We'll meet you at the docks," said Otto.

She did exactly that. Kano and Otto continued to the docks. When they arrived there were two little girls in front of the gate. "Do you love her, or just her body," asked one of them. They seemed to be talking to Otto. "Well why don't you play with us," asked the other. Suddenly there was a flash and the two girls were engulfed in flames. Otto had to dodge them since he had no weapon. Kano rapidly shot at them, but kept missing. "Oh forget this," he said. He threw his gun on the ground and jerked his head foward. A red laser beam shot out of his metal eye and sliced the two girls in half. Otto was dumbfounded. "Bonzer ain't it," Kano said. Otto said nothing. They climbed over the gate since it was locked. Luckly for them there was one motor boat left and it was all fueled up and ready to go. Kano started it up while Otto waited for Countenswala and her daughters. Once everyone was on, it was time to go.

Otto and Kano did it. They survived dangerous and ugly monstrosities and escaped jail. The nightmare was over...or so they thought. As they got further out to sea, the engine started to spudder and then eventually die. "Thats wierd. The gas tank is full," said Kano. Then everyone froze as a giant long noise sounded. It was coming from the water. Otto, who was scared to an inch of his life, kept trying to start the engine. "Is the engine going to work...or...holy shit," said Kano. Otto turned around to see what he was looking at. He wished he didn't. A giant monster stood in the water looking down at their tiny boat. The monster had three skull heads, spikes on its back, and four arms. Its body seemed to be made of wood, with nails sticking out of it. "Everyone...hang on," said Otto. He gave the engine crank pull a big pull and it came to life. Kano slammed the gas pedal and the boat sped away. The giant roared and chased after them. Countenswala held her daughters tight. Otto was looking for a weapon. "Come on. I thought officers were armed on boats," he said. Then he noticed a big case. He opened it and inside was a missle launcher. "Now thats what I'm talking about,".

Otto loaded the missle launcher and aimed at the giant. The giant saw the weapon and slammed its fists into the water to create a giant wave. "Kano we need to go faster," Otto commanded. Kano did so and out ran the wave. It barely hit the boat. Now Otto had a perfect shot. One shot and if he missed, it would be the end of them. He aimed at the middle head and shot. The missle wizzed off towards the monster. Before it could dive back under water, the missle destroyed the middle head. The giant screamed out in pain and fell back into the watery depths.

Otto, Kano Countenswala and her daughters all cheered in happiness. Finally it was over. They were all safe. The only bad news was that the blast from the impact caused the engine to die again. "Well we did it, but I guess we're stuck," said Otto.

"Oh no you're not,".

Otto looked to his left. It was the coast guard. "Hop on,". They got on the boat and started to drive to the mainland. The officer was staring at Otto. "Hey you're that Otto guy. I got some good news for ya. The Maryland PD caught the real criminal who shot all those civilians. You're free to go when we get to the mainland," he explained. Otto couldn't believe it. His luck was changing. "Congrats mate. So what are ya gonna do when ya get home," asked Kano. Otto thought about it for a second and simply said "See Brittany".

THE END


End file.
